Until We Meet Again
by Hanabi Mirei
Summary: Do you remember what Gon had said about being one of the only children in Whale Island? "There's one other kid here around my age and she's a girl." said Gon. Have you ever wondered what had happened to the other child? Why weren't they close in the first place? Well, this is the story about her. Pairing : Gon x half OC .


Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her half-OC.

Have fun reading!

Until We Meet Again

Clank! Clank! Clank!

The sound of a hammer slamming against a metal echoed in a dark, closed room. The room was lightly scotched with heat as the hammer kept on slamming its head on, and on, and on. The metal underneath was burning red from the heat and was slowly molding into a piece of art thanks to the skillful blacksmith.

Clank! Clank! Clank!

A girl was nodding off near the exit door, waiting for her mentor to finish his work. She had waited for two hours and so far her mentor had yet to even glance at her. The man, however, was clearly affected by the continuous banging against the door frame caused by the orange head. He sighed for the third time, tired of the way his pupil managed to break his concentration over and over again.

"Go out of house and play with your friends. Come back when the sun is setting. I can't keep having you breaking my focus from time to time..." the man looked at the girl and sighed.

At the mention of "out of the house" green eyes were shown to the world. She looked at her mentor hesitantly, not believing that the man allowed her to go out and play. She had been trapped inside this house for all she remembered and a chance of going out might be a joke planted by her brain and ears. Her mentor nodded at her as if he knew what she was about to ask.

A smile reached the orange haired girl and soon enough she left her mentor inside the fire-lighted room and ran outside the house. She opened the last door that separated her with the outside world enthusiastically. Soon enough, a bright sunlight hit her face and body, engulfing her with the warm sensation it brought.

Now that she was out of the house, which will be her first destination? Like she had said before, she had never gone outside before and exploring is a new experience for her. She looked around her to see two different roads, leading to two different places. She picked the one on her right, trusting her sense of direction.

After a few steps, she stopped, realizing that the chance of her losing her way was vast. And so she went back to the house to take some items with her before leaving her way. This time she tied her favorite red ribbons on tree branches everytime she did a turn.

_'I hear the sound of falling water right here. Where could the waterfall be?'_ she closed her eyes and focused on to hearing the waterfall.

_'Take the left path...'_ told her mind and she did what it commanded.

Soon enough she found an amazing view of the waterfall in the middle of the wood. She saw the water danced as they fell to a pool of water. Trees, flowers, grass, and other green plants were decorating the fall beautifully. She dropped to the ground underneath her as she absorbed the view, painting the sight inside her head.

The girl stood up after a minute and touched the water near the ground, feeling a soothing sensation crawling from her fingers to her body. It felt as if the water would welcome her if she let it embraced her. She shook her head at the temptation.

She couldn't swim.

Just then the bushes on the other side of the fall was shaking furiously. She prepared herself to run if it was danger. Much to her surprise, a boy came out of the bushes. His face and some parts of his body were very dirty as if he had been rolling on dirt.

She saw he turned his attention to her, yellow eyes curiously peering her. She fidgeted unconsciously, not used to the way the stranger was looking. The boy slowly walked to her as she felt her butt was glued to the ground. Her feelings was mixed between anxiousness, nervousness, and enthusiasm. She was curious to who the boy was. What was he doing here all alone in the woods? What would she say to him? How should she answer? Could she openly say that she wanted to be friends soon?

Busied by her swarming questions in her head, she realized that the boy was now a few meters from herself. He seemed to be waiting for her

to take a good look at him. When she did, he grinned widely, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Hi! Do you want to play with me?" He asked excitedly.

The boy had voiced her floating question and she felt happy about the offer. If she could just say yes...

"Uun!" She managed to say, gladness filled her heart.

The boy's smile got wider and they started to play. There was no word that could describe how she was feeling. Someone was paying attention to her. Someone was talking to her friendly. And that someone would later be her first ever friend!

As they finished their third game, the sun was setting. It was the time for her to go home. Her smile dropped instantly at the mention of leaving. The boy noticed that and grabbed her attention back to him by squeezing her palm.

"Don't worry! There will always be tomorrow! Let's play again at the same time and same place, okay?" The boy said.

She nodded before regretting it almost instantly. Her mentor would be back into teaching her from morning until night. There was no space of time to go to this lovely place. She wanted to play with this black haired boy so bad, but her mentor might get mad at her absence if she did. The feeling was overflowing and she succumbed to the plan of skipping class to play with him again. She could explain it to her mentor if he asked her and she was sure he wouldn't mind,

And so the children parted ways and the orange haired girl went back to following her ribbon to go back home. She went back with a warm smile on her face, couldn't wait for tomorrow to come rapidly.

Then she remembered the most important thing that she had forgotten to ask.

_'What is his name?'_ She wondered.

* * *

Hello, everyone! :D

This is the promised story of Gon x OC, but I do want all of you to know that this OC is not really an OC so I just call her half-OC. I will explain that in the next chapter ;)

What do you think? Do you like it? I do hope so since I like this beginning of the story. It's classic and cute in my opinion. Kind of typical but let's see the difference by keep reading, ne?

Reviews please! I would want to hear your thoughts after you read this!

Critics, suggestions, corrections, and such are welcomed!

Thank you for reading and see you soon!

Love,

Hanabi Mirei :3


End file.
